Jhonus
Jhonus ("Dead" God of Honor) Jhonus was the first son of Robanus, God of Death, and Madora, Goddess of Beauty. He was Astrix's second husband, after Hosia, and the father of Meaghana. He was the creator of the first mortal race, the Oudanti. Jhonus served as the God of Honor and the lord of one of the strongest priesthoods throughout the first age of Meaghanan history. This ended with the coming of the All Father, and the purge. The All Father commanded Jhonus to aid him in purging the unworthy God's from Meaghana, and thereby punishing Hosia for his crimes against the All Father's Law. Being the god of Law and Honor, Jhonus felt that such a service was righteous, not understanding that the All Father sought revenge against Hosia, not Justice. Jhonus was empowered by the All Father, and was set to the task of destroying the unworthy gods. The first of these was Coronal, the God of War. Through the power of the All Father, Jhonus defeated Coronal in single combat and slew him. Next, the All Father commanded that Jhonus destroy Madora, his own mother. Although the weight of this duty began to drag at him, Jhonus carried out his duty by killing his own mother in cold blood, for Madora refused to fight her son. The All Father heaped praise upon Jhonus for his "dedication to law and order" and so Jhonus allowed himself to be blinded to the evil he worked in the All Father's service. He slew the god of thieves, Lifter, and then was ordered to kill Astrix, his beloved. For a moment, Jhonus' heart considered rebellion against the All Father, but the All Father told him that if he allowed his personal feelings to be placed before the law then he would be strangled by chaos, as all the other God's had been. And so Jhonus came to Harmonium, and through the power of the All Father, brought war to that peaceful realm for the first time in all existence. Jhonus and Astrix battled fiercely, neither one willing to surrended to the other. As Jhonus struck down his love, she said to him, "This day one of us dies, and it is not me. The refrain of my existence will be heard again, but today you have slain your own soul by your treachery." Jhonus knew that Astrix was correct, for he could not even cry at her passing. Upon returning to the All Father, Jhonus was confronted to the truth of the All Father's motives, and the truth shattered him. Broken by his own sins, Jhonus begged to be destroyed. But the All Father denied his wish, and used his powers to twist him and change him to more closely resemble his recent actions. Thus Jhonus, God of Honor, was transformed into Seras, God of Pain, and was the first of the God's created by the All Father to replace Hosia's pantheon. Beliefs of the Priesthood The priests of Jhonus supported the ideals of truth, honor and lawfulness. They were the defenders of the innocent and protectors of the weak. Much of the dogma of the Holy Union was taken from the lost holy books of Jhonus. Their holy symbol was a pendant of Jhonus astride his steed, armed with a lance. Category:Gods Category:Jhonus